


Peace and Purpose

by threepios



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: angst tehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: Luke lets go.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Peace and Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, back on my bullshit! 
> 
> MUSIC: 
> 
> [PEACE AND PURPOSE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FviFi42Y4c) (of course)

**34 ABY**

**AHCH-TO**

On Ahch-To, the suns were setting, bathing the peak of the mountain housing the Jedi temple in luminous orange. 

On the ledge overlooking the sea, Luke Skywalker opened his eyes and fell onto he ledge. Pain with every breath racking his body, he lie limp on the ground for a long time. The twin suns that he had hardly spared a glance since his arrival shone onto his face, basking it in a familiar warmth that Luke had only felt on Tatooine. In his moments of weakness, he searched the land around him with the Force. Silently begging for any type of strength to grant him the power to sit up. He could feel every critter on the island shuffling about, every wave the grass gave with a gust of wing, the fish joyously moving as one.

' _You can do this, Luke. Just get up._ ' He said to himself.

With a tremor in his hands, he reached up and pulled himself to rest against the rock. His eyes peaked just over it, the blue becoming crystal as he gazed at the twin suns. Years ago he had stared at the suns on Tatooine, begging for some new life, for some escape from the boring life. The life too mundane for even a farmboy. Distant calls of Owen telling him that he'd never amount to much in the big galaxy. Luke would scoff if it didn't hurt so much already, he smirked the tiniest bit as he recalled every time he ran away. Owen's red face barking at him that he had one more time. Oh, one thing Luke never learned. How to be what Owen wanted. He had let him dictate many things in his life, but being a Jedi? Luke wouldn't change that for the world.

He recalled his old farm life. Han would always told him that if he stopped being delusional then that moisture farm would be there waiting for him.

Luke thought that his life now wasn't too different.

With everything in him, he pulled himself up the rock fully. He took deep and shuddering breaths. The wind wailed in his ears as he turned his eyes up at the binary suns. Thinking how he wouldn't change any moment of his life (Okay, maybe a few. Like staying on Ahch-To for so many years instead of helping the Resistance). He hoped that Leia would forgive him, that he had made her somewhat proud. Luke hoped that she was okay, that Rey was taking care of her.

Rey. She was interesting indeed. Luke had only wished that he had seen it sooner. That he could've trained her more. She reminded him of. .

No, he couldn't worry about that now.

"Let go, Luke." That familiar voice. Whether it was a memory or his mind trying to comfort him in his final moments, Luke wasn't sure.

But with a shaky breath and his eyes closing, letting the wind against his tears be the last thing he felt. Luke let go.

It didn't feel like much. A short sensation and then nothing. The wind still howled in his ears but he didn't feel it.

"Hey, kid,"

Luke's eyes snapped open in an instant and he looked to his side. Shimmering in a brilliant blue behind him, was Han Solo himself. He looked peaceful, yet that stupid smirk on his face told Luke everything. He took in a short gasp, feeling as though he was still crying, his eyes went back to the twin suns now masked by the clouds. Just like Luke, the suns had passed. Except, they would rise in the morning while Luke would remain dead.

"Hey, Han," He whispered, standing with ease and hesitation. Did he know, did he know what he's done?

"You've always been one for dramatics, huh, Luke?" He asked teasingly, seeming too pleased at his jab.

Luke's brows dropped in the fashion only an old man could have. "I think you were the diva, Han." He shot back.

Han's face fell and he playfully glared at him, he then turned somber and awkwardly shifted. His arms went out. "Come 'ere, kid."

Luke was quick to accept the hug. Yes, Han was a smuggler but he was a good friend. Very affectionate. He cared deeply for his friends, Luke could only assume that it was just that that got Han killed. The friends stood in each others arms for an extended period of time. It was just them left after all.

"Together again, huh?" Han mumbled, nether wanting to pull away in fear of being alone again.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Han and Luke pulled away and the older man smiled. "Look, I've gotta lot of people to introduce you to." He slung an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, walking away from the ledge and inside. "The afterlife isn't as cloudy and peaceful as one thinks! We've got parties."

" _Parties_?" Luke repeated slowly, trying to get this right.

"Lots of people you've rambled about in the past? There all here and want to meet you. Old Ben, Qui-Jun Jinn (I like to annoy that guy), a little green guy who was never taught proper grammar, and," Han pulled away with a kind smile, something he usually got when he knew something another did not. "your father."

Luke's ears rung and his eyes widened, a young elation taking his old features. "My father?"

"Come on." Han waved him forward and they passed the threshold of the ancient Jedi Temple, going from Ahch-To to a brightly lit cantina.

Luke pondered if this is all Han had been up to in the week of his passing, looking to his face, he could tell it was. They weaved through different types of people, making Luke even more confused. He didn't expect dying to go like this. They really ought to give you a brochure on this type of this. They came to a stop at a booth in the corner, Luke so busy looking around in awe that he didn't see the big smiled man in the seat.

"Hello, son." Anakin Skywalker gained his son's attention.

Luke looked to him with wide eyes, tears quickly collecting again. He looked the same as the day he saw him on Endor, yet he held this carefree vibe to him. His father had been at peace after all this time and Luke had been responsible for that. For many years, he felt like his death was all his fault and there was some truth to it. But he learned that his father's death is what truly set Anakin Skywalker free.

"Dad," Luke whispered, not believing his eyes. He slipped into the booth, taking him in his arms.

Anakin chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around him. "It's good to see you."

This was it. Luke felt it, his final emotions.

_Peace and Purpose_.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is bad but oh well. I just wanted some type of reunion of the Solo-Skywalker duo and Anakin seeing Luke for the first time in ten years since cutting himself off from the Force.  
> Some of this is taken from the TLJ novel (unfortunately). 
> 
> Kudos and reviews much appreciated! Yell at me if you'd like :)


End file.
